bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Caryll Runes
Caryll Runes are a type of item in Bloodborne. Description Caryll Runes are uttered words of Great Ones, which are incomprehensible through human speech. They are metaphorical concepts elevated to an inhuman state, which can only be transcribed into symbols. These symbols were transcribed by "Caryll, runesmith of Byrgenwerth" (hence the name of the runes), who was able to hear these utterings and express them into these strange and bizarre markings. Those who memorize certain runes will be able to take advantage of specific benefits that are associated with those runes, from increased resistances, defenses, more HP/Stamina, to drawing health and Quicksilver Bullets from enemies and having increased Item Discovery. Mechanics Only when the Rune Workshop Tool has been acquired, can Caryll Runes be assigned to the four (4) separate slots by accessing the Memory Altar, located in the Hunter's Dream. There are two types of Rune Slots: *'Memory Slot' - Three slots means players can equip whatever rune they have, and since every Memory Rune has three versions, players can equip all three instances of that same rune if they wish to do so. *'Oath Memory' - There is only a single Oath Memory slot because those are meant for Hunters to commit to a special "oath" that will make them a part of a group or organization in the game. Regular Caryll Runes The first three Caryll Rune slots are labelled Memory Slot 1, Memory Slot 2, and Memory Slot 3. The majority of Caryll Runes can be equipped to these slots. The following is an organized list of all runes that fit on the Memory Slots. Please note that the purpose of this list is to provide to organize the different runes in accordance to their practical function, as such, the Heir rune, despite technically being a "Visceral Attack rune", is nonetheless placed on the "Farming runes" section as it serves the purpose of farming Blood Echoes, as it has little in common with the "Visceral Attack runes" that replenish health, bullets, or deal more visceral damage, which are all survivability traits more than anything else. List Stat Boost Runes Runes that provide a passive boost to stats Defensive Runes Runes that boost defenses or resistances Notes: All variants of the "Lake" and "Deep Sea" runes share the same symbol. Visceral Attack Runes Runes that increase survivability upon delivering visceral attacks Carry Capacity Runes that increase the amount of a specific resource the player can carry Farming Runes Runes that are specifically used to farm resources Oath Memory Caryll Runes The fourth Caryll Rune slot is labelled Oath Memory, and is associated with certain oaths taken by the Hunter. This slot is designated for special Caryll Runes called Oath Runes. Oath Runes cannot be equipped to the first three Caryll Rune slots. List Notes *Players must first acquire the Rune Workshop Tool, which is found by reaching the end of Hemwick Charnel Lane. *It is entirely possible to beat the game without ever equipping Runes. They are useful, but not necessary. They merely facilitate combat, introduce new mechanics, and unlock certain secrets and items. Trivia *Caryll Runes are uttered words of Great Ones, which are incomprehensible through human speech. They are metaphorical concepts elevated to a inhuman state, which can only be transcribed to symbols. *The most prevalent themes between the runes involve the concept of blood, madness, evolution, beasthood (not the status effect), and bodies of water. *A Caryll Rune becomes clearer and deeper the more powerful it gets. Gallery Caryll Rune Retrieve.gif|retrieving a Caryll Rune from a Rune Page (Cut Content). Recorded and restored by Sanadsk Category:Caryll Runes